The Silent Game
by Look It's a Mad Woman
Summary: Ugh...this was posted on my old account before I got deleted. Um...Yami gets quiet drunk adn our pharaoh finds that he is not too kind to our favorite whitehead, his pleasure slave for the night.


Today, all of the cookie-colored nation of Egypt would celebrate. Women, wrapped in silk shawls would dance all day long and men would play their wooden instruments to a merry tune while children did their own wild, running dance in the streets, singing songs that existed only in their heads and glancing at the magnificent palace that always loomed over their daily lives for as long as they could remember.

Today was the pharaoh's birthday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami smiled as he drank rich grape wine, watching the already blurry dancers and brightening lights from his throne. Thoughts began to swirl in his head, a result of too much wine. Gifts of gold and bronze had been presented by an endless parade of both civilians and noblemen and his party seemed only to get livelier as the sky turned to a deep velvet.

Now, pinpricks twinkled in the purple haze, dancing just above the rosy sunset. Ra was a fiery, yellow thing that sank and sank into the distance. The sky was a masterpiece painting that smelled of burning winds and tasted of fallen angels.

Yami anticipated what would come that night.

He imagined an especially beautiful boy or girl screaming his name in ecstasy beneath his own aroused body. He thought of smooth, soft skin and thick, lustful hair. He thought of sparkling eyelashes wet with despair and golden with the soft illumination of candles.

He did not think of a sobbing boy in chains.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou screamed silently in his head as the binding ropes bit their sandpaper fangs into his soft skin of his wrists. Candles lit the dim room, casting flickering shadows on the walls and clouding Ryou's head with strong, dreamy, swirling whiffs of perfume.

_Do whatever he tells you to do._

Ryou's grandmother's final word of advice came at him. Her parting uttering as he was taken from their sod home and all its humble comforts.

Ryou squeezed his eyes shut to stop the flow of tears from cascading down his pale cheeks but the overpowering perfume they had sprayed his hair with was much too strong and no windows told him how long before night would come. When _he_ would come.

Distinctly, Ryou wondered if it were possible to slit your throat while tied up as the sound of a door clicking sliced the silence and send a stream of light flitting through the darkness.

_Do whatever he tells you to do._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was large- a luxurious canopy sitting next to a shallow pool filled with the clearest of water. Majestic marble pillars stood, holding the ceiling up and the figure of a small boy whimpered from the bed.

Yami breathed in the scent of desert flowers from a nearby candle and slowly but eagerly made his way to the bed, pulling back a handful of red satin when he reached it. A strong wave of perfume hit him in the face and more candles set a dreamy mood from behind the curtain.

The boy was thin (a little too thin) with chocolate eyes lit with reflected dancing flames and pearly white skin and hair. Cleverly arranged satin veiled his naked body and made Yami made to rip that cloth off and ravish the kid brutally.

But no, he would be controlled. He would hold the same power and control he held on the throne. He would not lose himself.

Crawling onto the bed, Yami let the curtain fall and straddled the boy around the hips. The teen's eyes determinedly focused on the curtain, which was oh so slowly losing momentum, and Yami tensed, wanting the boy's attention to be directed to _him_.

Reaching out, Yami cupped the boy's face in his hand. _His skin was so fucking soft_. Yami smoothed the boy's skin with his thumb, watching the boy's candle lit eyes come alive with fear.

"What's your name?" Yami purred. The boy tensed, unprepared for a question. Yami's smile widened. He loved catching an opponent off guard, surprising him. Winning.

"Ryou." He squeaked.

"Well, Ryou…today's a special day." Yami smirked softly. "Do you know why?" Ryou whimpered, unsure of whether or not to respond. "Today's my birthday Ryou." Yami was teasing the boy…making him nervous and unsure.

Ryou said nothing, feeling that Yami's body was much too close to his but knowing that they would get a lot closer. He felt all too vulnerable with his hands tied above his head and his naked body exposed to a man he hardly knew.

"So…Ryou." Yami's hand had moved from Ryou's face and was now drawing circles on his chest, making the youth's body react a bit against his will. "Many people have given me gifts…" The pharaoh paused, leaning closer to Ryou, his warm breath dancing softly against Ryou's neck. "…what will you give me, Ryou?"

A moment of silence told Ryou that Yami expected him to answer but he did not know how. He knew what he was supposed to give him. They both knew.

"Hmm…?" Yami nuzzled against Ryou's neck, licking his soft white skin. "I'm waiting for your answer, Ryou." Ryou felt Yami begin to suck on his neck and suddenly found it extremely hard to concentrate on what the question had been.

"Uh…"

Yami smirked and trailed his tongue up the Ryou's mouth, his and the youth's breath mixing, and licked his lips hungrily. Ryou felt Yami's hand slip under the silk that covered his body and gently massage his chest and gasped. Yami bit the boy's lower lip and pulled the silk entirely off.

His hands slid against Ryou's skin, outlining his figure and feeling every curve again and again. Ryou struggled against his bindings, vulnerable and weak.

"Shh…" Yami put a finger to his lips. "Don't fight me…and this will be a lot less painful." The youth whimpered, far from assured and struggled harder. "You'll only hurt yourself." Yami murmured. Ryou bit his lip…he was right. His wrists, already raw, burned as the rope tore at his skin.

"Good boy." Yami smirked when Ryou stopped his struggles. "Now…how about we play a game?" Yami laid his elbows on either side of Ryou and cocked his head at the terrified boy. "Hm?"

"Um…" Ryou lowered his eyes from Yami's gaze, insecurities making him tense.

"The game is called the Silent Game." Yami continued without an answer from Ryou. "The rules are that the first person who makes a sound loses." The pharaoh suddenly smirked. "Of course, there are certain _punishments_ for you if you lose. But if you win…" Yami let that statement hang for a while. "…I'll let you go without doing a thing to you." By the way Yami smirked, Ryou knew that he would never win but he also knew that he had no say in this "game." "Alright, the game begins…now." Yami finished, confirming Ryou's suspicions.

Yami smiled at Ryou almost innocently before grabbing both of his hips suddenly. Ryou held back a gasp and flinched. _Gods…how he wished he was anywhere but here…_

Yami reached out to a nearby candle and dipped his fingers in the hot, liquid wax. Ryou felt the insides of his thighs burn as Yami smoothed that waxy liquid over his skin and squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip so hard small beads of blood came to the surface. Yami continued to massage the inside of his thighs, spreading the wax around and making Ryou arch with unwanted pleasure.

Slipping his own sarong off, Yami pressed his own hot arousal against Ryou's. The boy arched again but no sound came from his lips. _He's lasting longer than I thought he would…_Yami thought, partially caring.

The pharaoh slid down so he was eye level with Ryou's arousal before smirking at the boy and engulfing his lips around it. Yami smirked as he felt Ryou shudder and teasingly ran his teeth along it.

This time, a moan escaped Ryou's lips and drifted to Yami's ears. The pharaoh sucked at Ryou's length and gripped the youth's hips. More moans made their way out of Ryou's mouth and the boy screamed with pleasure.

At last, Yami came back to Ryou's eye level, smirking with triumph.

"You lose."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou screamed pain as a coil of stinging pain hit him on the back again and again. He felt warm blood rush to the surface of his skin and hot tears leek out of his eyes and stream down his cheeks. Hot humiliation stung his eyes and pain gripped his mind and tore at his wounds.

Soft footsteps pattered from behind him and Ryou felt Yami's warm breath against his neck. The pharaoh ran his fingers through Ryou's soft, white hair and trailed his hands on the youth's bleeding wounds. Ryou gasped in pain as cold fingertips tickled the gaping wounds on his back and grabbed the floor.

"Poor, poor Ryou…" Yami cooed softly in Ryou's ear. "Poor, poor little Ryou…" Yami leaned forward and chewed gently on Ryou's earlobe. "Would you like me to stop?"

"Y-yes…" Ryou whispered, afraid to speak.

"Then come here, Ryou." Yami smelled Ryou's hair…they smelled of sweet perfume- cacti underneath a gleaming sun. "Come to your master…"

Ryou, shaking, turned to Yami with big, fearful eyes and crawled to the pharaoh. Once there, he relaxed onto his knees, bowing his head in submission.

"Good boy…good boy…" Yami purred as he engulfed Ryou in his arms, picking him up and carrying him to the canopy bed. "Will you be good now and obey your master?"

"Y-yes master." Ryou whispered as Yami set him unto the soft bed, tearstained voice cracking. Yami merely smirked and brushed Ryou's bangs from his face.

"You're so cute." Yami murmured into Ryou's chest, grinning at the boy. The pharaoh smirked at the fear in Ryou's eyes and straddled him again.

Ryou gasped when he felt his legs being pushed apart and Yami climb in between them. Yami massaged the inside of his thighs again, emitting a soft whimper from the boy.

"Master…" Ryou moaned. Yami merely put a finger to his lips, telling Ryou not to speak. Ryou obeyed and fell silent, fear pulsing through his body and panic making his hands shake.

"Now, this won't be too pleasant…" Yami murmured, as if Ryou needed telling.

There was a sudden, burning pain on Ryou's backside. The boy screamed in pain and Yami let him bury his sobs against his neck.

_Damn, Ryou was _tight, Yami thought, frustrated. The pharaoh formed a rhythm in the darkness and eventually Ryou's pain dulled and turned to hot, aching pleasure.

Ryou groaned as he relieved himself of the tightness in his arousal and a white substance covered smooth skin with its sticky texture. Yami dipped his fingers in it, bringing it to his lips. He smirked and brought some to Ryou's own lips, making the youth drink.

Ryou gagged and gasped for breath, sweat trickling down flushed cheeks. Yami moved off of Ryou's body and relaxed into the soft mattress. Snaking his arms around Ryou's waist, Yami drew Ryou into his chest. The boy smelled a strong mixture of perfume and the pharaoh's sweat on Yami's skin, sobbing and gasping for breath.

"Shh…" Yami put his finger to his lips again before forcing Ryou's eyelids shut. Ryou tried his best to quiet and smother his sobs against Yami's chest and grabbed onto the pharaoh's shoulders.

Yami blinked in surprise at this touch and took Ryou's hands in his own. His head was spinning with too much wine and put his thoughts on par. He didn't like the sound of Ryou crying…it made him want to cry too and made a sickening mixture of guilt boil in the pit of his stomach.

Yami leaned forward and kissed Ryou on his eyelids, making Ryou sob harder. "Shh…" He whispered.

To Ryou, Yami's voice sounded different, more gentle and less sadistic, but he dismissed it and cried harder. Exhaustion loosened his grip on Yami's shoulders and made his thoughts seem blurry. Ryou heard Yami tell him to go to sleep and nodded, falling into a deep, nightmare-filled slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woo! This is actually going to be the first chapter of a rather long story. But since this is a lemon, I just posted the first chapter here. You can go read the rest of it as soon as I get it written adn posted...and I'm still working on mutiple projects so please leave me alone for updates...

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Now, go check my normal account for updates- Yami no Tenshi chan...please?


End file.
